


Masked Scent

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AOB, AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Atem, Alpha/Omega, Cum Inside, Dubious Consent, First Time Together, Floor Sex, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot, PWOP, Prideshipping, Self-Lubrication, begging for cum, doggie style, kaiba gets caught, newfound partner, omega - Freeform, omega seto, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: He barely has time to react.Atem is already on him.He wrenches down Kaiba’s collar and takes a deep breath at the base of his neck.“You’re not an Alpha, are you, Kaiba?”Shit.A deep sniff.His blood goes cold.“You’re not even a Beta.”
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Masked Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyWolf/gifts).



> Hi, Roxy! Thanks for being our beta reader for this fic! It's been expanded a lot, so we hope you like it~! <3

“Kaiba, what’s that smell?”

He freezes beside his desk.

He passed too close to the Alpha.

Gave away his currently _potent_ scent.

Dammit.

Atem watches him from the sofa. “Kaiba?”

“What smell?” he murmurs, playing dumb.

He barely has time to react.

Atem is already on him.

He wrenches down Kaiba’s collar and takes a deep breath at the base of his neck.

“You’re not an Alpha, are you, Kaiba?”

_Shit._

A deep sniff.

His blood goes cold.

“You’re not even a _Beta.”_

Kaiba blanches.

Visibly.

“Oh, fuck me.”

He doesn’t mean it like that.

Or does he?

He can’t be sure.

He’s never allowed it.

Atem takes his words as an invitation. “If you insist.” He beams. "Hold still."

His hands are already pushing under Kaiba’s clothes, quickly exposing him to the cool office air.

"W-wait, no—!"

Kaiba struggles, but his body willingly relents to the physical attention.

Against his own volition.

“What’s the matter, Kaiba~? Surely after all our duels, you’re _used_ to being dominated~?” Atem’s pupils are blown wide, his skin flushed, heart racing with a primal energy as he leans in to take what’s rightfully his.

He strips Kaiba down to nothing, pressing him face-first into the floor.

He lifts those gorgeous hips.

And mounts him.

A finger slides along his crease, collecting the nectar dripping from his star.

“You don’t even _need_ preparation, do you?”

The tearing of a zipper.

Kaiba shivers in fear.

But he can’t will himself to escape.

Surely, he can overpower Atem if he wants.

The Alpha is half his size.

But every instinct urges him to stay.

Something in his body wants to be as pliant as possible.

To open up and accept Atem’s motions.

To allow himself to be pierced.

Plowed.

_Bred._

He can tell how large Atem is just by the tip pressing at his entrance.

A rush of nectar pours down his thighs.

Tickling his skin.

A shivering sigh trickles over his collarbones.

His body relaxes far too easily.

Accepting that huge girth deep between his legs.

He holds his breath.

Until Atem is fully seated inside of him.

He can hear it in the way the Alpha catches his breath.

Can feel it in the heavy jewels pressed tightly to his ass.

He moans, long and low, “Atem….”

“Ah...yes, Kaiba. Does it feel good, little one? Do you feel me seated _deep inside of you?”_

He gives an experimental thrust that leaves Kaiba shaking and burying his face in the carpet.

More waves of slick nectar spill from his entrance, allowing Atem to penetrate him even deeper.

Intruding upon a space he never thought could feel so full.

And yet—

“You’re _hard,_ Kaiba.”

It’s true.

And it sends a hot blush burning through his cheeks.

Atem’s hand caresses his shaft with loving attention, feeling up the sensitive flesh in a way that leaves Kaiba panting and moaning for more.

“You’re enjoying this, right, Kaiba? Tell me you are. Tell me how much you’ve needed this. How long did you go without being mated? How many _seasons_ have you endured all by yourself?”

His tongue peeps forth, licking the shell of Kaiba’s ear.

Sending a violent shiver down his spine.

“How many nights have you spent alone, touching yourself, filling yourself with toys, desperate for _someone_ to take this delicate little place inside of you?”

A hard thrust.

Kaiba feels saliva cooling against his cheek.

“How long have you pretended to be an Alpha just so people wouldn’t look down on you? So they wouldn’t see you as _weak?”_

He sucks in air through his teeth.

_Too long._

But he can’t will himself to say it.

Instead, he rocks onto that impressive length, body opening up far too easily, slick pouring liberally down his thighs, back arched, mind wiped blank.

Atem takes it as a good sign.

Warm hands hold Kaiba’s sides, caressing, balancing, using his hips as a brace every time he thrusts mercilessly into that beautiful body.

Kaiba whispers something.

“What was that, love?” Atem leans in close. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

_“Harder,”_ Kaiba says louder, eagerly sucking in that massive shaft, blossoming with every thrust. “I want you to actually _fuck me.”_

Atem startles, at first.

But he’s quick to recover.

A smirk crosses his features. “I knew you wanted this, Kaiba, but I didn’t know you were _desperate_ for it.”

Kaiba flushes incarnadine.

And buries his face in the carpet.

While Atem buries himself to the hilt.

Pulls out.

And thrusts.

Hard.

Kaiba’s hips snap at the rough intrusion.

An indecent sound:

“A- _a-ahhh~!”_

That spurs Atem on.

_“Good boy.”_

He pistons their hips together, pounding Kaiba into the floor, eliciting even more harsh, broken cries from his newfound Omega.

“Kaiba... _Kaiba...ah,_ Seto~!”

They fall into a rhythm, Kaiba rocking onto that shaft, Atem pushing hard between his thighs.

His skin burns from the roughness of the carpet.

But his body relaxes, allowing Atem to do whatever he likes to it.

He’d be lying if he said he isn’t loving every second of this.

The feeling of being filled in a place he never knew he needed.

Rolling against those powerful hips.

Soft, delighted sounds slipping between his teeth.

And then he hears it.

The broken moans coming from his Alpha.

Words that make him drip onto the carpet.

That leave him trembling, excited, _fulfilled._

“I’m going to cum inside, Seto—I-I can’t stop…. Haaah... _hnng!”_

Kaiba grits his teeth and bites back a cry of desperation, his whole body quaking under the onslaught of being mated for the very first time. He bites his own forearm, muffling his exhilaration as Atem plunges inside and _claims_ him in a way he never imagined would leave him so achingly _satisfied._ _"Atem,"_ he begs in sweet surrender, "cum inside of me. Please. Please— _ah, please! Cum inside!"_

Lips brush the back of his neck, parting to bare hungry teeth. Shapely arms braced on either side, his partner’s heated body rolling flush against his back, sweat heavy with desperate tones of sex and raw energy.

Kaiba draws a sharp breath at a new sensation. Atem’s cock, pumping so devastatingly deep, is noticeably swelling inside him, stretching him almost to the point of pain. 

The knot.

Oh, fuck, _the knot._

Atem is already so huge—Kaiba can’t possibly take _more!_

Atem doesn’t have to knot him. Maybe he won’t. It’s their first time. Maybe—!

“Ah-AH~! _Hck....”_ Atem groans and sinks his incisors into the crook of Kaiba’s neck, jamming himself inside and _popping._

Kaiba _screams._

It feels _titanic_ inside him, locking their bodies together in the most primal way possible, stuffing and stilling him so his mate can pump his seed.

His throat sore, Kaiba gives in as Atem fills him to the very brim. He finds himself cumming just as hard, clenching down on Atem's shaft and surrendering to his Alpha.

It’s good.

So good.

Kaiba lies still as an aching soreness envelops his core, leaving him raw and vulnerable as Atem pumps him full. A wetness against his stomach, and he slowly flops onto the floor, feeling Atem's weight drop on top of him.

Atem wraps gentle arms around his rival, kissing his hair.

_What is he doing?_ Kaiba wonders.

He shakes his head.

No way.

"I won't let you get away with this," he murmurs dazedly, a failed attempt at gaining an edge. "You...can't claim me as your own."

An empty threat.

It feels pitiful just to say it, lying with an Alpha on top of him and leaking with his cum.

Atem chortles, “You say that, but it seems I _already have.”_ His hand gives Kaiba a few more pumps, squeezing out more of his seed onto the plush rug.

Kaiba can feel the mark dribbling from his entrance, tickling his crease and his inner thighs.

He hesitates. “H-how much?”

“Hmm?” Atem trails whimsical fingers along his spine. He’s quick to realize what Kaiba means: “Oh~. _All_ of it, darling. I filled you up with _every last drop.”_

Kaiba shudders at the way he says it.

But he gathers himself, still basking in the warm, post-coital glow, slowly regaining his sanity after Atem snatched it away from him.

He turns over and sits up, blinks softly, lashes fluttering in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

His face and shoulders sting from carpet burn.

“Does this mean...we’re now a coupling?”

He asks the question with trepidation.

This would certainly complicate things.

Some part of him feels the urge to gather every soft object he can find.

He reaches and wrenches a small throw pillow off the office couch and holds it close to his chest, knees bent, trying to hide himself.

Wincing at the sticky serum still spilling from his entrance.

Atem licks his lip.

Smiles knowingly at his mate.

Presses in close to kiss the corner of Kaiba’s mouth.

He shivers in response.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Atem’s smile smooths over his cheek.

Kaiba trembles.

Lowers the pillow.

Spreads his legs.

Already succumbing to his rival’s charm once more.

To the heat radiating off of his body.

Kissing his skin like sunlight.

His voice quivers as he gives in to his fate.

Hardly realizing it’s happening.

Even as he allows it.

A sweet sigh.

The relief of finally succumbing.

After years of a torturous lack of touch.

He murmurs,

“No, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading~. We hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
